narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Snakes Slither
Standing outside his father's office. Randy over heard his conversation with Comato, discussing the details of his next mission. Randy rushed in wanting to partake in this high ranked mission "Dad, I want to be assigned on this mission.", Randy demands looking at Naruto with a face of seriousness. "Alright." Naruto replies. Naruto explains the rest of the details and the two teens head out for Takigakure to seek Naruto's ex-student Shingi to give him a message. "We're here." Comato says as they reach the village. "Stop that Amaya." Shingi states, as Amaya jerked his ponytail once again. Shingi's hair was long, and by long, it was extremely long. Suddenly, within a burst of time, a man shot through the door. "Lord Shingi! Urgent news, a unidentified shinobi has appeared at our gates." The man utters, bowing to a knee, and Amaya suddenly stopped. "Oi, Nii-San can I go with you?!" Amaya yells out looking Shingi in the face, eyes resembling a puppy. Shingi pushed Amaya back. "Not this time. How about you go check on Anaya.." He stated before vanished and reappearing at Takigakure's gates. Facing the man that stood there. "And how may we help you today?" Shingi asked as his tongue slipped through his top and bottom set of teeth. "Yes." Comato said as he bowed respectfully. "You have a message from Lord Hokage. He wants me to information you of his latest decisions and wants to know if you will form an alliance with Konoha." Randy steps forward, "You are my dad's former student?" Shingi sighed, loosened himself up, and dropped his head to his hands. "Your dad's student? Nope, impossible. Lee don't form many alliances." Shingi stated, "Now run along little boy." Shingi states walking back through the gates of Taki. One hand on his hip, the other in the air shooing Comato away. Randy laughs hysterically saying, "I don't understand why my dad would want an alliance anyway. This village looks like it wouldn't help much anyway. And this guy is their leader? There is no way he could be a student of Naruto Uzumaki, my dad." Randy boasts. Comato punches Randy in the face shouting, "Why would you say that? Are you stupid?" Shingi continued along the path, Shingi listened as the loud mouthed one continued to rant. Snapping his fingers, to his left a man appeared in a sheer instance. "Raido, kill them both and do way with their corpses." Shingi states going away once more. Raido peered at the two boys, mere ants when compared to him as he looked down, even from the distance that he stood from. Raido began to pull his blade out slowly, channeling to his feet. "When Lord Shingi gives me a task, I must carry it out. I'll send to the underworld and let Satan take you out." Raido's sword was fully out, he took a single step and appeared between the two, slicing at Randy first. Comato immediately formed a barrier around Randy, to save him from Radio. Then using telekinesis to force Radio away from them. Randy was in shock from what just happened. "What the fuck!?!" Randy shouted backing away from Raido. Standing in the same spot, Comato prepared for Raido's next attack. Raido managed to land to his feet, standing up and reaching to his back to grab more blades. "You two have the bothersome eyes of Sigma-San." Taking a unique stance he faced the two. "You'll regret showing those eyes in a place like this. What we call those are sin, just sittin' in da abys." Raido rhymed, jumping up and spinning, taking aim at Comato. Shingi on the other hand heard Raido's words, but the part about eyes stuck out the most. Turning around, he returned to Where to fighting took place. Activating his Byakugan, Randy used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm which he aimed at Raido infusing it with Wind Release for a stronger impact. Comato formed handsigns and blasted a fireball to meet the Wind Release attack, that will cause a massive explosion if Raido is hit by it. Using his Flash Step, Raido, made a single step, allowing him to move himself a set distance away from the incoming attacks then jumping back. He noted Shingi standing there, a and moved back to Shingi. "Lord Shingi, these guys' moves are whack, I don't want any part, maybe you should take a smack?" Raido rhymed throwing his blades into the air, and placing them in holsters. Shingi stepped from his nimbus of sand, and looked at them. His sand then riding upwards, towering him like an umbrella. "So, I'll do you both a favor, and just take you out." He states, allowing his sand to fall down, missing him, but attempting to push his opponents away. Using his Elemental Bending Technique, Comato created a large gap in the ground allowing the sand to fall in. "Why are you attacking us?" Comato asked Shingi. Randy steps forward. "Who care about why. I just want to see what my dad's former student can do." Randy said getting into his fighting stance. Shingi smiled, he looked over at Randy. "The stance of the Hyūga, at he Gentle Fist." Shingi sighed, as he began to cross his arms and sand particles began to rapidly and quickly jump from his skin and float into the air. This was Shingi's ability to generate sand from his skin, using portions of his chakra. By simply opening his mouth, a wave of water was expelled, and there was so much that a lot of it managed to ride over the crack that was made in the ground. "Seems like no one wants to talk things out." Comato said stopping the water, he gathered it together. Adding his lightning nature, Comato sent the water back to Shingi. Randy formed hand signs, creating a water dragon and made it attack Shingi also. Shingi began to weave and seals, and suddenly, four stone pillars arose from the ground. "Wow, we're using so much water! Maybe I should go ahead and put it to its maximum affect." Shingi stated, as he created a formed a mirror and from it emerged an exact copy of randy. Creating the dragon as well, canceling his technique out. "Is that all you've got?" Randy said to Shingi laughing. "If so then I might as well leave. Come on, Comato. He is definitely not worth our time." Comato gave Randy a strange look. "You hear that buddy. You are NOT worth my time." Randy directed toward Shingi.